


Marriage-Go-Round

by puss_nd_boots



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi sees something on Kai's computer screen, jumps to conclusions, and suddenly everyone on the PSC gossip grapevine knows about an upcoming wedding. Everyone, that is, but the two grooms . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage-Go-Round

**Author's Note:**

> My Valentine's Day story for 2014! And, yes, Hawaii is one of the U.S. states that has legalized gay marriages, plus their laws are designed to have people from out of the state – or out of the country – come in and get married during a vacation.

Kai was rather enjoying having a tiny bit of downtime this year. Tiny was all he could really get nowadays, after all. The band was just coming off one of the most active years they'd ever had – tour finale followed by album and single recording followed by a festival in Russia followed by the world tour followed by Japanese tour followed by tour finale followed by Kai wasn't sure if he even remembered his own name anymore. (His offstage name was Yutaka – right?)

At least he got to spend all that time with Uruha. That was a big advantage to being Leader-san – you got to choose your tour roommate. Of course, that meant having to make love on all kinds of beds – all sorts of shapes, sizes and textures of sheets. (When the latter was bad, that meant you stayed on top of the bed. Nothing killed a romantic moment like feeling like the two of you were scraping sandpaper).

Now that they had some time to themselves, one would think they would be spending time at home – except Kai had something else in mind. Namely, another hotel. A romantic resort. They'd have downtime between legs of the fan club tour, so why not? They'd earned it.

He was sitting in the meeting room, waiting for the others to get there – he was always the first in, being the leader and all – and was killing time looking for a vacation spot on his laptop. He zeroed in on Hawaii as the perfect place. It was warm, it was romantic, it was Japanese-friendly (most of the signs there were bilingual). Plus, there was definitely no shortage of nice resorts.

Meanwhile, on another tab, he was surfing the contents of his favorite jewelry store , which had sent him an E-mail touting a new selection of Justin Davis rings. There were some very nice ones that just sort of screamed “Uruha” to him. One in particular stood out from the crowd – it was two narrow silver bands on either side of a wider band of darker metal, engraved with Gothic crosses. He'd pull that one up for later consideration – no saying he couldn't order his lover's birthday present early.

He was just going back to the resort tab when their manager poked his head in the door. “Kai?” he said. “You got a minute?”

“Sure,” Kai said, getting up from the table. “What's up?”

“Can you come down to the promo office with me for a few minutes? They've got some questions about the Coda release.”

Kai shrugged – sounded like a minor thing. He'd leave the laptop there – he shouldn't be too long.

* * *  
“Dude, you mean they went off to America to get married?” Aoi said to Kazuki as the two of them entered the building. They had meetings around the same time, but Kazuki had to get there before everyone else in his group. One of the disadvantages of being Leader-san.

“Oh, yes, they did,” Kazuki said. “There's a bunch of states in America where men can marry each other now. Hawaii is one of them.”

“Should have invited us to the wedding,” Aoi said. “I'd like to get out of this winter for a little while.”

They were talking about a couple of guys in a non-PSC band that both of them had known for years. The guys had been dating forever, so hearing about them getting married was no big shock. It would be just a symbolic gesture for now – Japan didn't have gay marriage yet – but there was a chance down the line of their nation recognizing marriages performed in other countries.

“You know – I'd really like to see Hawaii,” Kazuki said. It was a statement that was definitely weighted with multiple meanings – especially considering the big smile he was giving Aoi.

“Hey, we will,someday,” Aoi said. “Might even go ring shopping there, too.”

“Really?” Kazuki said, his eyes shining with so many sparkles that they looked like car headlights.

“Hell, yeah,” Aoi said. “I've heard they have killer shopping there. We might even pick up some American guitars while we're at it.”

“Oh.” Kazuki hoped Aoi didn't see the sparkles in his eyes drop down to the floor and shatter in a million pieces.

“We might even have good reason to go there,” Aoi said. “You never know.”

The sparkles jumped up into Kazuki's eyes and reassembled themselves. “You mean that?”

“Well, if PSC ever sends us to America to perform, Hawaii's a logical place, right?” Aoi said. “It's fairly close to us.”

Crash, bang, there went the sparkles again. “Oh, I'm sure it is,” he said, trying to keep his voice bright.

“Okay, going into the meeting room,” Aoi said, waving. “See you!”

He ducked into the conference room and found . . . no Kai. Nope, there was nothing but a computer on a table. Well, damn. This was a new one – Leader-san was usually the first person there. His computer obviously had been abandoned very recently, the lock-screen hadn't come on yet.

The screen was displaying a browser with two tabs open. Curiosity got the best of the guitarist. He looked to the left, looked to the right, and peeked at just what Leader-san was surfing.

One tab displayed a romantic resort in Hawaii, and the other . . . a ring. A very nice one. Just the kind Aoi would pick out to use if he was ever going to ask someone to . . .

Wait a minute, Aoi thought. Kai knew the newly-married couple, too. Hawaii plus ring equaled . . .

“Holy crap,” Aoi said. “Kai's going to propose to Uruha!”

He pulled out his phone and immediately texted Kazuki. This news was too good to keep to himself.

* * *  
It's been said that PSC had a faster and more efficient news network than CNN, the BBC and Al-Jazeera put together. Well, it was more of a gossip network than a solid news network, but hey. Word traveled, and it traveled fast.

Within minutes of Aoi telling Kazuki, all of SCREW knew about the proposal. Word then traveled to Alice Nine as Aoi let Hiroto in on the secret as well. Hiroto told his bandmates, and Tora spread it to Keiyuu, which brought Kra into the picture. Meanwhile, Hiroto was informing K, so BORN was in the loop as well.

By the time Kai finally made it back to the conference room, after having taken longer than expected with the publicity department (they had some clueless new hires), at least one member of every band PSC had on its roster had been informed he was going to marry Uruha. News had even spread to the rest of the visual kei world via Byou telling Mao.

There was just one problem. Nobody thought to inform Kai, and he had yet to come up with the idea himself.

* * *  
The strange text messages started coming in while Kai was trying to conduct the meeting. The first one was from D=OUT's Kouki. “Hey, congratulations!” it said. “Never thought I'd see the day!”

Well, that's odd, Kai thought. What is he trying to congratulate me on? Probably, he thought, GazettE finally having a relatively light schedule compared to past years. He just let it go and went back to filling everyone in on the meeting with the clueless promotional people.

A few minutes later, there was another one from ViViD's Reno. “Way to go, Kai!” it said. He frowned. Okay, it was nice that people were happy for their decreased workload, but why repeatedly message them about it? He stuck the phone in his pocket – he wasn't going to look at it for the rest of the meeting.

Except when he pulled the phone out as he and Uruha were on their way back to the car, there were three more. Saga, Yasuno and . . . Miyavi? What the hell? He hadn't seen him in years!

“What's wrong?” Uruha said, seeing his lover's frown as he got into the driver's seat.  
“I'm getting weird messages,” Kai said. “Everyone in the world congratulating me on . . . something.”

“You, too?” Uruha said.

“You've been getting them?”

Uruha pulled out his phone and nodded as Kai gunned the engine. “About half the guys from the last guitar meetup – including Sugizo himself. All of them congratulating me on . . . something.”

“Did they say what?” Kai said. “Like, late congratulations on finishing the tour, or congratulations on winning the J-Melo award again, or . . .”

“Nothing,” Uruha said. “Just very vague messages adding things like, 'I knew that if anyone would do it, it was you!'”

“That is so weird,” Kai said. “I mean, it would be one thing if we were getting them at the end of the world tour, or the day our album was released, or . . .” He shook his head. “Do you think we won an award that nobody's told us about?”

“If that's the case, I hope they remember to tell us!” Uruha said.

They drove back to their apartment, not realizing the gossip about them was spreading even further afield.

* * *  
Things only got stranger when they were making dinner. Kai joked that since everyone thought they had something to celebrate, they might as well do something nice. He picked up ingredients for a hot pot on the way home, and Uruha helped him chop the vegetables.

They were interrupted by an urgent knock on the door. Uruha gave Kai a quizzical look, wiped his hands on a dishtowel and went to answer it. There were Reita and Ruki, looking more than a bit annoyed.

“I thought your two best friends would be the first to know about this,” Ruki said, tersely.

“What?” Uruha said, looking baffled as the two of them pushed past him into the apartment.

“You didn't tell us?” Reita said. “Uruha, you and I have known each other since we were in elementary school, and you didn't tell _me_?”

“Tell you what?” Uruha said, looking even more baffled.

“Tell us what?” said Ruki. “You mean, you don't think it's important?”

“If it was important, I would have told you!” Now Uruha thought his head was going to explode. What the hell was going on here?

“I can't believe,” Reita said, holding his phone up, “that I had to learn about something like THAT through the grapevine. When it involves my best friend. My best friend!”

“If we hadn't fucking checked our phones after the meeting, we'd never know at all!” Ruki said.

“Known what?” Uruha said. “What are you talking about?”

The two men looked at each other, then at Uruha, then at each other again.

“Maybe he hasn't asked him yet?” Reita said.

“How do I know?” Ruki replied.

“Well, if he says he doesn't know anything . . .” He turned back toward Uruha. “Oh, hell, I'm sorry. I ruined it.”

“Ruined what?” Now Uruha just about had smoke coming out of his ears, his brain was so fried. This was, without a doubt, the most bizarre day of his life. This topped the time Aoi got even more wasted than usual and paraded up and down the hall of their hotel wearing only a pair of bikini briefs and a scarf around his neck, singing old X Japan songs at the top of his lungs.

“The surprise,” Reita said. “A surprise like that shouldn't be spoiled!” He suddenly wrapped his arms around Uruha and squished him so hard Uruha could feel his ribs bend.

“What surprise?” Uruha said.

“I can't tell you!”

Meanwhile, Ruki stormed into the kitchen after who he felt was the real culprit. Kai, still chopping vegetables, turned to him with a smile. “Ruki?” he said. “What's going on?”

Ruki held up his phone. “Do you know we almost fucking ruined your surprise for Uruha?”

“What surprise?” Kai said.

“You know the one!” Ruki said. “Hawaii? Ring? Those ring a fucking bell?”

Oh, heck, Ruki must have seen his laptop. “I was going to tell him later,” he said.

“You'd better!” Ruki said. “We're going to make sure you do it now!”

Okay, he was being a bit too fervent about a vacation and a birthday present. Maybe Ruki needed the lighter schedule more than Kai thought. “Well, um, okay, but . . . why?”

“He's our best friend, you know. If you've bought his wedding ring, you'd better fucking see it through!”

“Wedding ring?” Kai looked baffled. “What wedding ring?”

“The one you fucking bought to propose to him with!” Ruki said.

“I didn't propose to . . .” And suddenly, it all came together in Kai's head. The weird text messages. The vague “congratulations” from everyone. Oh, shit. Ruki thought he was getting married?

“Where did you hear that from?” he said.

“From the same place everyone else heard it.” Ruki held up his phone again. “About six people texted me about it. Six!”

“Can I see . . .” Kai took Ruki's phone from his hand and looked through his message history. Shou, telling him “Kai and Uruha are getting married!” . . . Ryoga, saying, “Word has it Kai proposed to Uruha” . . . Byou, saying, “Kai and Uruha are getting married in Hawaii, Kai bought the ring already.”

Kai looked up, slowly. “Who started this?” he said.

“I don't fucking know!” Ruki said. “They all came in at the same time!”

“Someone mentioned Hawaii and the ring . . .” Kai said, thoughtfully. Which meant the rumor originated from someone seeing his screen. “Ruki, who was the first person to show up at the meeting?”

“When I got there, Reita and Aoi were already in the room,” Ruki said. “Reita needled me about being late.”

At that moment, Uruha walked into the kitchen, holding Reita's phone over his head like the Statue of Liberty's torch. “Kai, do you know what they're saying out there?” he said. “It's all over this thing!”

“Well, we know it wasn't Reita,” Kai said. “Which means we're down to one suspect.”

Aoi, of course. It figured. He was a bigger gossip than a chatty teenage girl. Of course, if the whole world knew something, it started with Aoi.

Kai looked at Ruki's phone. He looked at Reita's – and then he looked at Uruha. A big smile spread over his face.

He gave Ruki his phone back, then took Reita's from Uruha and returned it as well. “There's a saying I heard once,” Kai said. “If you're going to have the blame, you might as well have the game.” He dropped down on one knee and took Uruha's hand in both of his. “Uruha . . . it's true I'm planning a trip to Hawaii for us. It was supposed to be a surprise, but . . .well, I guess it's not now, is it?”

Uruha shook his head. “No. I guess not.”

“But I do want it to be special. Because you're special. You've brought so much into my life, Uruha, from the day that we met. I couldn't have accomplished anything I have with GazettE without you. Every day we've been together has been better than the one before. And I want us to have more of those days. Many, many more. Well, what I'm trying to say is . . .”

He looked from Reita, to Ruki, to Uruha again. “Uruha, when we get to Hawaii, will you marry me?”

Uruha's eyes grew wide as saucers. His jaw dropped. It was happening. It really was happening, it wasn't just rumors. Holy hell. Holy HELL, Kai had just proposed to him.

“You . . . mean it?” he said. “We can do that?”

“More than I've ever meant anything in my life,” Kai said. “And in Hawaii, we can.”

“Then . . . oh, God, yes. Yes, I will!”

Kai stood up and threw his arms around Uruha, and Uruha kissed him, hard – as Ruki and Reita started applauding. He'd almost forgotten they were there, in the heat of the moment. He hadn't planned to ask Uruha that when he'd started thinking about Hawaii – but now, he had Aoi to thank for putting a wonderful idea in his head.

That is, after Kai served up a most fitting revenge for starting the rumor in the first place.

The two continued to kiss, as Ruki and Reita's applause slowed down, and eventually stopped. “Um . . . maybe we should give them some privacy?” Reita said.

“You think?” Ruki said. He grabbed his bandmate and steered him toward the door. “Let's go for ramen. At least we don't have to tell anyone about this – they already know.”

As soon as the other two left, Uruha backed away from the kiss, slowly. “You know what's funny?” he said.

“What?” Kai said, brushing a lock of hair away from his lover's eyes.

“Before I started getting all those messages on my phone, I was looking into Hawaii resorts, too. I was thinking of proposing to you.” He leaned in toward Kai for another kiss. “You just got there first.”

The next kiss was more heated, now that they were alone, their arms tightening around each other, their mouths opening to allow their tongues to caress one another. Kai let out a little purring sound as Uruha's hand started moving downward along his back, very clearly headed for his ass.

“I think the hot pot will have to wait,” he said between kisses.

“I'm not arguing,” Uruha replied.

They headed for their bedroom, kissing again every few steps. Kai kicked the door shut behind them and reached for Uruha's T-shirt, yanking it right over his head right away, then tossed his own shirt on the floor next to it. He grabbed his fiance – yes, fiance now, wasn't it? - in his arms again, kissing him hard, letting his fingers wander down to a nipple.

Uruha let out a loud purring sound as his lover touched him, rubbing the bud back and forth slowly. “You're so good,” he murmured.

“I can get better, you know,” Kai said, teasingly, starting to kiss down Uruha's neck.

“Let's see how,” Uruha said, and pulled Kai over to the bed. The two men fell down on it in a tangle of arms and legs, laughing, fumbling with each other's snaps and zippers as they competed to see who would get the other's pants down first.

Uruha won the race, and wrapped his hand around Kai's cock, stroking it gently, coaxing it to hardness. “This is what I was waiting for,” he said.

“It's all yours,” Kai replied. “Every bit of it.”

“Really?” Uruha said. “That's an awful lot.” He let his fingers run up and down the shaft, feeling the organ that was bigger than normal even in its flaccid state start to grow, and harden, and become something truly remarkable.

“Oh, my God, yes,” Kai murmured, closing his eyes and surrendering to the sensation. Uruha's nimble fingers, so used to working the strings of a guitar, caressed all the right spots, moving rapidly from the base of the shaft to that little sensitive area under the head.

He punctuated that by leaning over, flicking his tongue against Kai's nipple, pulling his head back, then flicking again. Kai let out a moan, arching up against him. “I'm the luckiest man in the world,” he murmured.

Uruha responded to that by moving downward so his face was level with Kai's cock, flicking his tongue over the head like he did with the nipple, then pulling his head away. He leaned over, licking it again with the lightest of touches, then darted back again.

“Don't tease me!” Kai gasped, starting to push his hips upward.

Uruha repeated the motion again, and again, each time the touch getting lighter and quicker, frustrating Kai all the more. Leader-san was fully hard now, hips rising as he tried to thrust into the other man's mouth, his skin starting to take on a flushed tone as his eyes fluttered closed, lips pursed in desire.

“Oh, my God,” Kai panted, “oh, God, Uruha . . .”

Uruha sat up, leaned over to their nighttable and retrieved a bottle of lube. He handed it to Kai, then straddled his chest, leaning way over toward his cock again. Kai was presented with a lovely view of Uruha's ass right in front of him.

The message was clear – he was to prepare his lover as Uruha administered more oral delights. And he got it loud and clear, opening the bottle and pouring the slick fluid over the fingers of his right hand, then bringing one to Uruha's entrance, gently pushing it in.

As he was doing this, Uruha started to lovingly run his tongue up and down Kai's shaft, stopping here and there to kiss it, caressing it with his lips. He licked circles around the tip as Kai moved the finger in and out of him, gently opening him up, moaning in pleasure at his lover's ministrations.

“Don't stop,” he murmured, sliding the finger out, then pushing two in – just as Uruha wrapped his lips around the head, sucking very gently. Both men let out unison moans, which grew stronger as Kai gently thrust the fingers in and out, curling them slightly to touch “moan zones,” while Uruha moved down slowly on Kai's hardness.

Kai just wished he could see Uruha with his mouth wrapped around that thing, moving it in and out, savoring the feel and the texture and the taste . . he made a mental note to himself to put a camera on Uruha next time his lover gave him a blow job.

By the time there were three fingers in him, Uruha was sucking fully, his head moving back and forth rapidly, moaning a little as he did so, the vibrations passing through Kai and making him shudder. He moved the fingers harder, faster, trying to open the other man up fully, wanting to go from the softness of that mouth to the tight heat of Uruha's ass.

Kai slid them out as Uruha gently eased off his cock, then turned around, reaching his hand out. Understanding the unspoken request, Kai passed him the lube, and Uruha set about preparing the other man, slicking that big hardness from bottom to top and back again.

He turned and straddled Kai's hips, and began to lower himself onto that thing. Oh, yes, it was so big, so goddamn big . . . Uruha knew well now that he had to take it easy, go very slow, much as he wanted to impale himself.

“I love you,” Kai murmured as he lay under his fiance, feeling the wonderful tightness enveloping him little by little, slowly plunging him into a unique bliss. There was no feeling in the world like becoming one with the person your heart belonged to. Nothing at all.

“I love you, too,” Uruha said as he continued to thrust downward, feeling incredibly filled, loving every second of it. “I love you so . . . damn . . . much . . .”

There was a pause as the two adjusted to the sensation of their joining, and, in Uurha's case, Kai's hugeness. And then, Uruha started to move, a slow thrust, moaning at the warm sensations coursing through his body.

Kai raised his head, eyes wide open to take in the sight before him. It was a gorgeous one, all right. Uruha was a beautiful man to begin with, but seeing him in full passion like this, with his eyes closed and his head tipped back and his body slicked with sweat, was more glorious than anything he'd ever imagined.

And Uruha looked that way for him. Only for him.

Kai let his hands wander along his lover's body as Uruha started to move faster, harder. He ran them up those incredible thighs, caressing their taut muscles and smooth skin, worshiping them as they were due. He slid up the flat stomach to Uruha's chest, finding both nipples, rubbing his fingers over the hard little peaks, coaxing another moan from the man riding him.

And then Kai moved up to Uruha's face, tracing the features with his fingertips as if worshiping the beauty. He slipped the thumb of his left hand into Uruha's lips, and Uruha sucked it as eagerly as he had Kai's cock before.

The two men were moving in tandem now, Kai's hips rising off the bed to match Uruha's thrusts, both of them breathing heavily, moaning, Kai writhing under Uruha, thinking it was so damn good, he was so close to coming but he didn't want it to end . . .

He pulled his thumb out of Uruha's mouth, but gave him something even better in return – he wrapped his hand around the other man's erection, starting to stroke rapidly. Uruha threw his head back, thrusting down harder, faster, his moans growing louder and more ragged, until his body stiffened and he cried out, “Kai, I'm . . . “

That was followed by a long, loud keening as he thrust down hard, his come pouring over Kai's fingers. He kept thrusting, though, hard and fast, wanting to bring his lover over the edge as well, wanting him to feel the same ecstasy . . .

Kai suddenly let out a loud cry of his own, and he felt the pleasure explode within him, racing through his body like fire. He arched upward against Uruha as it peaked, until finally, he sagged to the bed, exhaling a long breath, feeling wonderfully drained and sated.

Uruha fell atop him, and the two men kissed gently, murmuring “I love you” to each other, until they finally settled into a comfortable snuggling position, Uruha's head nestled into Kai's shoulder.

“Mmmm,” Kai said, kissing him. “That made me want to propose to you all over again.”

“I'd say yes again,” Uruha murmured, not opening his eyes, nestling closely against his lover.

“I'm going to be the best husband anyone ever had, you'll see,” Kai said. “I'll cook for you, and change the sheets, and take out the trash, and . . .”

“You do all that already,” Uruha reminded him.

“Yes, but now I'll be doing it officially,” Kai said. “In husband capacity!”

“God, you're too cute, you . . .” Uruha raised his head as his phone – still in his discarded pants – pinged with a message. “Not again!”

“Ignore it,” Kai said. “At least for now. Just look at it later and tell me who it is. I plan on sending out a bulk message tomorrow to everyone who congratulated us.”

“But . . . how did they all know?” Uruha said.

“I'm just going to have to be more careful about who sees my computer when it's open, that's all,” Kai said.

He closed his eyes and relaxed. Later, after he made the hot pot, there were some things to do. For one thing, he had to tell the one person who should know but didn't yet – his mother. She'd be thrilled. She'd accepted Uruha into the family as her son-in-law a long time ago, she'd be glad to hear it was going to be official – well, when Japan accepted gay marriages performed in other countries, that is.

And then, he had to think about the contents of that thank-you message. Which would include a very special add-on.

* * *  
Aoi was awakened by his phone pinging. Again. This had been going on throughout the night. He rolled over and mumbled, reaching out for the nighttable. His hand hit the edge of it on the first try; on the second, it successfully connected with the phone.

Kazuki, lying next to him, raised his head, blinking sleepily. “What is it?”

“My phone's going crazy with messages,” Aoi said. “Like all of a sudden, it just exploded.” And as he said that, Kazuki's phone pinged on the other side of the bed.

“Mine, too,” Kazuki said, reaching for it. He pushed the button and looked at the screen, scrolling up through what was revealed. There were some from all his bandmates, a couple from Sadie, some from other PSC people . . . and all seemed to be saying the same thing.

“Why is everyone congratulating me?” he said.

“I'm getting the same kind of messages,” Aoi said. “What the fuck?” He opened his phone and went to the message app, scrolling through and opening them one by one . . . until he got to the one from Kai. He read it – and his blood froze.

Well, fuck. His chickens, it seemed, had come home to roost.

“What is it?” Kazuki said.

“I'll tell you later,” Aoi said. “Go back to sleep.”

He read the message again, shaking his head. When Kazuki saw this . . .

“Hi, everyone!” it read. “Thanks for sharing your good wishes with Uruha and me! By the way, we may not be the only happy couple – word has it our OTHER guitarist is going to pop the question to his special someone, too!”

Well, hello, Aoi. How does it feel to have been put directly on the spot?

First, he was going to make himself a good, stiff drink. Then, he was going to put on some pants and get out his computer. He had to start looking up Hawaii vacation packages.


End file.
